Yiruma
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Ficlet or drabble collection with pairing Kris(Wu Yi Fan) and Huang Zi Tao. With master piece from Yiruma-ssi. It's just little story. ー"Enjoyed your life, just like a melody bars" (Me)
1. What Beautiful Stars

_"_ _I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars"_ ーStephenie Meyer, Twilight.

* * *

 **"Yiruma"** Part: **What Beautiful Stars**

 _Featuring_

 **Kris Wu** _and_ **Huang Zi Tao** _as a main cast ._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu instrument Yiruma dengan judul yang sama, karena _fanfic_ ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu tersebut ^^

 _Enjoy_ ! 3

* * *

Kris tidak pernah untuk tidak bersyukur pada pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Karena menjadi kepala Polisi di Distrik Yunan di usianya yang baru akan memasuki 30 tahun adalah bukan perkara mudah.

Teringat jika awal dirinya menimba ilmu di sekolah khusus kepolisian yang sangat di tentang keras oleh Ibu nya. Hingga akhirnya kini ia berhasil menempati posisi yang cukup tinggi dengan kekuasan yang berada di genggaman tangan.

Menjadi Kepala Distrik bukan berarti dirinya dapat bersantai di balik meja kerja dan hanya memerintah bawahannya saja. Bahkan tanggung jawab serta tugasnya lebih mengerikan di banding apa yang di bayangkan.

Sedikit saja kesalahan, bisa di pastikan karir yang susah payah di bangunnya akan hancur seketika.

Dan bagi ketua Distrik seperti dirinya, adalah hal yang lumrah jika harus berangkat dan pulang pagi. Istilahnya seperti itu.

Meski yah... Tidak jarang baginya untuk terpaksa harus menginap di kantor karena urusan pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

Merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di _bed sofa_ yang ada di ruang tengah apartemen nya. Dengan mata terpejam lelah, Kris membiarkan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam kebanggan Polisi. Meresapi suasana hening apartemen nya yang nyaman, hingga kemudian ia terpaksa harus membuka kelopak matanya saat merasakan getaran halus pada _smartphone_ yang ada di saku celananya.

Sejenak membenahi posisi tubuhnya yang hampir merosot, Kris merogoh saku celananya kanannya mengeluarkan ponsel pintar berwarna hitam miliknya, dan melihat _notification bar_ yang cukup banyak.

Memilih salah satu diantaranya, jari telunjuk panjangnya mengetuk lembut pada sebuah notifikasi laman berita online yang akhir-akhir ini di ikutinya.

 _ **"Selebriti berinisial D tertangkap sedang melakukan pesta narkoba bersama rekan-rekannya di apartemen"**_

Lagi?

Kris mendengus bosan melihat berita yang saat ini menjadi topik panas itu. Membaca isi artikel dengan tanpa minat. Karena ia tahu dan sudah cukup bosan dengan berita semacam ini.

Berita kriminal yang menyeret nama para artis di dalamnya. Kris sudah menghafal di luar kepala tabiat banyak artis yang lupa diri. Karena jujur saja, hampir 40% selebriti yang ada di Negaranya secara langsung atau tidak langsung telah bersentuhan dengan musuh abadi para manusia. Narkoba.

Dan hal itu membuatnya bosan. Hampir muak.

Apa semua artis memiliki tabiat seperti itu?

Maksutnya, suka melakukan hal sia-sia seperti memakai narkoba misalnya. Dan masih banyak hal sia-sia lainnya.

Tapi Kris juga tahu jika tidak semua artis memiliki sikap buruk seperti itu.

Ia tahu.

Sangat tahu.

Karena Kris mengetahui salah satu bintang yang tidak memiliki sikap buruk seperti itu.

Bintang yang sebenarnya.

Teringat akan hal yang nyaris terlupakan karena rasa lelah. Kris bangkit meningalkan sofa dengan tergesa, melangkahkan kaki panjangnya cepat ke arah kamarnya.

Tak sabar membuka daun pintu bercat hitam pekat, nyaris berlari saat menghambur masuk. Dan langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan jendela yang tertutup tirai berwarna putih. Meraih sebuah teropong yang ada di atas kusein jendela tersebut, lalu membuka kunci jendelnya.

Kris meletakkan teropong di depan matanya sembari menyingkirkan tirai yang menghalangi pandangan, memusatkan fokusnya pada sebuah kamar yang bagian balkonnya berhadapan dengan kamarnya.

Tepatnya di bangunan apartemen sebrang. Di pisahkan jarak yang tak seberapa jauh. Kris dapat menjangkaunya dengan menggunakan teropong.

Untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Kris hampir setiap malam menggunakan teropong itu untuk melihat bintang yang menurutnya paling bersinar.

 _Apa kau juga baru datang sama seperti ku?_

Manik abu-abu miliknya sepenuhnya tertuju pada pemilik kamar di sebrang sana yang terlihat memakai _bathrobe_ biru muda dan rambut pirang yang agak basah.

 _Mungkin dia baru selesai mandi.._

Kris melihatnya lagi malam ini.

Masih sama seperti semalam. Bintang itu masih bersinar di matanya, sangat terang hingga membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Setiap apa yang di lakukannya semuanya adalah benar. Sudah seharusnya. Bahkan saat melihat bintang itu mulai memakan makanan cepat saji yang ia ketahui sebenarnya bintang itu sedang melakukan diet karena pekerjaannya.

 _Bintang nakal, kau melanggar aturan diet mu sendiri ya..._

Bintang itu menikmati makanannya sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya. Tampaknya ia sedang senang, karena Kris melihat pipinya yang terangkat naik, lalu bahunya yang berguncang kecil.

Bintangnya tertawa...

Memancing senyuman samar di bibirnya. Kris sangat menyukai melihat bintang nya. Yang bersinar begitu terang, dan terasa jauh.

Bintang yang selalu di elu-elukan banyak orang. Siapapun mengenalnya. Yang suka ataupun tidak. Karena bagaimanapun, sosok itulah bintangnya yang lebih terang dari bintang manapun.

Bintangnya yang senantiasa tersenyum, membuatnya ikut bahagia melihatnya. Ataupun saat bintangnya itu bertingkah lucu di televisi yang membuatnya harus menahan tawa tatkala banyak bawahannya yang bisa melihat tingkah anehnya.

 _Kenapa kau begitu Indah?_

Bintangnya tersenyum. Tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela dan tepat menatapnya. Masih dengan senyuman di bibir nya yang manis dan rupanya yang Indah.

Kris merasa oksigen di sekitarnya lenyap.

Seperti di sebuah ruangan kedap udara.

Kejeniusan otaknya seperti tak ada artinya.

Bintang yang di sukainya menatap padanya dan tersenyum.

Senyum yang amat sangat di sukainya di muka bumi ini.

Senyum yang... Aah, sungguh. Dirinya tidak tahu menggambarkan senyuman itu seperti apa.

Terlalu indah. Membuat sosok bintangnya semakin menyilaukan.

Kris memutus kontak mata saat merasakan degup jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali. Tangan kanannya yang membawa teropong terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya, dan tangam kirinya mengusap rambut belakangnya frustasi.

Tidak tidak. Hal ini bisa membuat akal sehatnya lenyap.

Tapi Kris tahu jika dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihat ke arah bintangnya. Tidak bisa. Pesona dan keindahannya terlalu nyata. Dirinya tidak bisa menolak semua itu.

 _ **Deg**_

Setelah sempat menggila, kini jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak saat melihat di balik teropongnya jika terdapat lensa teropong lain yang tertuju padanya.

Bintangnya tersenyum dengan teropong di depan matanya.

Saling menatap.

Kris merasakan otot-otot tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku. Tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

 _Ketahuan? Apa aku ketahuan?_

Tapi perlahan ketegangan yang melingkupinya terurai saat melihat bintangnya itu meletakkan teropongnya sendiri, dan beranjak dari depan balkon.

Kris mengerang dalam hati. Dirinya belum merasa puas melihat bintangnya itu, tapi sosoknya sudah tak tertangkap jangkauan matanya. Kemana diaー

 _ **Selamat malam Ketua Wu. Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang menarik? :D**_

Bintangnya kembali berdiri di depan balkon dengan sebuah kertas di depan dadanya. Kris bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisan bertinta hitam di kertas itu.

Bintang cantik itu mengingat dirinya!

Kris tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ini. Bintang yang diam-diam di pandanginya ternyata menyadari dan mengingatnya. Kini bintang itu berbicara padanya melalui sebuah kertas, dan yang terpenting bintang itu saat ini tengah melambai padanya dengan senyum yang teramat Indah.

Seorang Ketua Kepala Polisi Distrik, Kris Wu. Berubah menjadi selayaknya kriminal yang hanya bisa diam-diam memandangi bintangnya -idola hatinya- dari kejauhan seperti seorang penguntit.

Bintangnya yang bersinar indah di televisi. Huang Zi Tao, bintang paling terang yang membuat malamnya menjadi lebih indah.

 **END**

Hallo hai~

Uhm,ini ff _repost_ dari akun _wattpad_ saya. Dan ff ini dibuat berdasarkan karya-karya Yiruma- _ssi_ sebagai seorang pianis. Semoga nge- _feel_ ya :3

 _Regards_ , Skylar


	2. Moonlight

Oh tidak, aku menguap lagi. Kalau hitungan ku benar, sepertinya ini sudah ke 5 kalinya aku menguap malam ini. Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya kan? Lagipula semua orang sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan salju yang menggunung, jadi mereka tidak akan melihat ku menguap sangat lebar tadi. Pasti wajahku sangat aneh. _Euh..._

Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan melalui mulut. Nafas ku menjadi uap berwarna putih ketika aku melakukannya, uap tipis yang menunjukkan betapa dinginnya malam ini. Sekali lagi ku rapatkan _coat_ hitam tebal yang ku kenakan, setengah memeluk tubuhku sendiri karena udara yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

Padahal aku sudah memakai baju berlapis-lapis, begitu juga dengan kaus kaki tebal yang ku kenakan, tapi tetap saja masih bisa kurasakan udara yang dingin. Oh, berapa suhu malam ini? Apakah meningkat dari malam sebelumnya?

Aku mendesah malas. Ku usap ujung hidung ku yang bisa ku lihat mulai memerah karena terlalu lama berada di udara dingin. Sambil menunggu pekerjaan para staf selesai, aku hanya bisa duduk diam di kursi lipat yang sudah di sediakan.

Sebagai aktor utama aku tidak bisa banyak membantu staf. Mereka, terutama si sutradara bersikeras menyuruhku untuk tetap duduk menunggu. Mereka melarang ku untuk membantu, padahal saat ini aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Apa aku sebegitu cerobohnya hingga mereka kapok ku bantu?

Ku goyangkan kaki ku sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri karena udara dingin. Bergerak akan membuat suhu tubuhmu tetap hangat, dan hal itu yang sedang ku lakukan.

Aku melihat para staf dan juga manajer ku yang mulai kelelahan. Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka berusaha mengurangi tumpukan salju di tempat syuting kali ini, dan sepertinya usaha mereka membuahkan hasil.

Seharusnya syuting malam ini sudah selesai sejak 1 jam yang lalu andai salju tidak tiba-tiba turun dengan lebat. Seharusnya juga aku sudah bersantai di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal, sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat, di temani setoples cemilan, atau...

"Oh itu dia! Polisi sudah datang!" suara salah satu staf yang berseru (terdengar senang di telinga ku) membuat ku menoleh ke sumber suara.

Aku mengernyit bingung saat melihat sebuah mobil patroli Polisi yang jauh berbeda dari yang biasanya berkeliaran di jalan, berhenti di dekat set tempat kami melakukan syuting. Kenapa Polisi ada di sini?

Apa ada kecelakaan saat bekerja tadi?

Aku tidak mengerti, jadi aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku sambil tetap memeluk tubuh ku sendiri. Ku arahkan kedua kaki ku yang terlindungi _boots_ tinggi ke arah para staf yang berkerumun menyongsong si Polisi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, _gege_?" tanyaku pada manajer yang berdiri di belakang kerumunan itu. "Kenapa ada Polisi?" ku tolehkan kepala ku pada Liang- _gege_ yang berada di samping kanan tubuhku.

"Kurasa syuting untuk malam ini akan ditunda sampai besok Zi" Liang- _gege_ balas menatap ku saat mengatakannya.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau lihat sendiri" ia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke sekitar. "Tumpukan saljunya terlalu tebal, dan kalau di teruskan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada korban karena salju ini"

Aku berdecak kesal. Menatap kerumunan staf di depan ku dengan mata menyipit.

"Tao- _er_! Kemarilah!" itu sutradara yang memanggil ku.

Dengan helaan nafas kasar aku berjalan ke arahnya, melewati beberapa staf, dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dan seketika pandangan ku tertuju pada sosok Polisi yang berdiri di hadapan ku.

Oh Tuhan...

"Dengan terpaksa syuting malam ini kita tunda sampai besok. Tumpukan saljunya tebal sekali, dan beberapa menit yang lalu aku mendapat kabar dari pihak Kepolisian jika salju akan kembali turun. Kau tidak apa 'kan?"

Aku melihatnya lebih nyata saat ini. Di bandingkan menggunakan teropong dengan bulatan lensa yang kecil itu. Saat ini aku melihat sosok berseragam nan gagah itu tepat di depan mataku.

Polisi yang tinggal di bangunan lain apartemen yang ku tinggali. Aku mengenalnya, dan aku beberapa kali melihatnya mengawasi kamar ku yang kebetulan balkon kamar ku menghadap pada kamarnya.

Aku... Aku tidak menyangka dia setampan ini.

Berapa usianya?

"Zitao!"

Aku tersentak kaget karena suara keras di samping ku. Mengerjap cepat, aku menoleh pada sutradara yang menatap ku cemas.

"Y-ya?" bibir ku rasanya sudah membeku. Atau karena aku terpesona berhadapan dengan Polisi tampan ini?

"Mungkin Tuan Wu saja yang menjelaskan ini"

Aku kembali menatap lurus ke arahnya. Polisi bertubuh tinggi dengan warna rambut coklat gelapnya yang sangat cocok untuk dirinya. Matanya berwarna abu-abu gelap, seperti bukan mata orang Asia, dan tatapan matanya bisa ku rasakan sampai menembus jantung ku.

"Ehm... Begini Tuan Zitao... Kami baru saja mendapatkan laporan dari badan pengawas cuaca jika malam ini salju masih akan turun dengan lebat. Jadi saya terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatan syuting ini sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan"

Suaranya terdengar berat dan rendah. Sesuai dengan sosoknya yang gagah.

Oh tidak, apa aku sedang tersenyum bodoh saat ini?

"Lalu?" tanyaku. Sedikit tak mengerti kenapa dia yang menjelaskan hal ini padaku.

"Tuan Wu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar aktor utama kita pulang, karena beliau hanya membawa mobil kecil. Dan yang terpenting aku harus memastikan mu untuk pulang dengan selamat" kata sutradara menjelaskan padaku.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Liang- _gege_?" tanyaku.

"Kami akan pulang bersama nanti. Yang terpenting kau harus lebih dulu di evakuasi. Oke?"

"Oh... Baiklah. Tapi apa tidak apa aku pulang lebih dulu? Apa tidak lebih baik kita pulang bersama-sama?"

"Tidak Zi. Liang sudah setuju tadi, kau harus ikut Tuan Wu"

"Baiklah" aku mengangguk kecil.

Liang- _gege_ mendekati ku dan memberikan tas milik ku. Manajer kesayangan ku itu berkata agar aku hati-hati, dan aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Ku lambaikan tangan ku pada para staf sambil berjalan ke arah mobil patroli Polisi, lalu membalikkan badan dan melihat jika Polisi bermata abu-abu itu sudah membukakan pintu untuk ku.

Aku tersenyum, mengucapkan "Terima kasih" padanya.

Oh sialan, di dalam mobil ini sangat hangat. Aku mendesah senang, sambil melihat keseisi mobil yang di dominasi warna hitam ini.

Polisi itu duduk tepat di samping kanan ku, terlihat sedikit gugup dari gerakan tubuhnya. Dan saat ia memasang sabuk pengaman, aku baru ingat jika aku belum memakainya.

"Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" aku melihatnya memutar kunci, menghidupkan mesin mobil. Polisi di samping ku itu mengangguk.

"Silahkan" suaranya terdengar agak pelan. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Mobil patroli khusus ini mulai berjalan saat aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Anda tinggal di gedung apartemen sebelah, bukan?"

Polisi itu mengangguk lagi.

"Dan anda... "

"Oh Tuhan.. Maafkan aku" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan mobil yang tiba-tiba terhenti setelah beberapa meter meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

Aku menautkan kedua alisku bingung saat melihatnya menoleh padaku dengan wajah menyesal. Masih tampan.

"Kenapa anda minta maaf Tuan Wu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Polisi di samping ku itu mengusap tengkuk lehernya, terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian aku melihat bibirnya bergerak.

"Untuk kemarin malam... Aku tidak berniat untuk tidak sopan... Itu hanya... "

"Ah... " aku mengangguk paham. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia meminta maaf.

"Mengejutkan saat pertama kali saya tahu, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu saya" ujar ku santai.

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu kembali menatap ku, sangat lekat, sampai membuat ku gugup sendiri. Apa memang seperti itu caranya memandang orang lain?

"Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki idola" ucapnya agak menggumam.

Sudut bibir ku tertarik keatas mendengar penyataan jujurnya yang di sampaikan dengan wajah datar yang justru terlihat lucu bagiku.

"Saya sangat tersanjung jika saya menjadi idola pertama anda Tuan Wu" ucapku tulus.

"Anda tidak marah soal kemarin malam?"

Kurasakan kepala ku bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. "Sebenarnya bukan malam itu saya tahu tentang hal ini. 1 minggu sebelumnya Liang- _gege_ , manajer saya memberitahu jika dia selalu melihat ada seseorang pria berseragam yang beberapa kali di pergokinya melihat ke arah kamar saya menggunakan teropong. Dan jauh sebelum itu saya mendengar berita jika ada seorang petinggi Polisi yang menempati gedung apartemen sebelah"

"Lalu?"

"Dan saya beberapa kali melihat anda keluar dari area apartemen. Dan kemarin malam saya pertama kalinya melihat anda secara langsung di balkon kamar"

"Mengetahui ada Polisi yang tinggal di lingkungan tempat saya tinggal, saya merasa lebih aman. Dan kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku mungkin anda yang pertama kali mengetahui hal itu"

Polisi di samping ku itu tersenyum miring, melihatnya menghela nafas kecil dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Apa anda melihat sesuatu yang bagus darisana?" tanyaku penasaran. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap yang sedikit berantakan terlihat bergerak ketika dia mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku melihat bintang yang paling terang" ia menatap ku lagi.

"Sungguh? Apa ada?" tanyaku tertarik.

Polisi tampan itu tersenyum, yang kemudian terlihat tertawa geli. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum di bibirnya, yang langsung membuat ku memalingkan wajah ke depan.

"Oh! Saljunya turun lagi Tuan Wu! Oh-oh! Bulan nya juga bersinar terang sekali!" aku berkata takjub kala melihat bulan di atas sana yang terlihat sangat terang di langit yang hitam pekat.

Butir-butir salju melayang turun tertiup angin, membuat partikel air yang berubah bentuk menjadi _snowflakes_ itu menjadi bercahaya indah karena sinar bulan. Bahkan sinarnya sampai menyorot ke bagian dalam mobil yang kami tumpangi, membuat tubuh bagian depan kami berdua ikut bersinar karena cahaya bulan.

"Ini indah sekali Tuan Wu... " desis ku kagum tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangan ku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah di depan mataku begitu saja.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bulan yang bersinar sangat terang saat musim dingin. Ternyata sangat indah meski udara sangat tidak bersahabat untuk beraktifitas di luar ruangan. Mungkin musim dingin tahun depan aku harus meluangkan waktu untuk bermain di luar.

"Bulannya terlihat sangat misterius... Tapi juga sangat indah... Sesuatu yang misterius bukan berarti buruk bukan? Seperti anda Tuan Wu" aku beralih mentapnya dengan cengiran di bibir. Dia terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata ku.

"Aku? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini hanya pendapat saya pribadi. Mungkin orang yang tidak mengenal anda akan menganggap anda orang yang dingin dan misterius, tapi sebenarnya anda sosok yang baik dan peduli. Benar bukan?"

Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun, menatap ku tepat dimata, hingga ku lihat bibir tebalnya menipis.

"Jadi... Saya seperti bulan ya... "

Ku gigit bibir bawah ku kecil. Apa dia tersinggung?

"Maaf jika anda teringgung"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi sepertinya kita harus menunggu sampai saljunya mereda" ujarnya, mengamati salju yang turun diluar sana dengan mata dibuat menyipit.

"Pasti akan lama" gerutu ku.

Polisi tampan itu menoleh padaku, kemudian menyentuh sebuah tombol yang entah aku tidak tahu untuk apa, tapi aku merasakan suhu di dalam mobil sedikit menjadi lebih hangat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Omong-omong... " aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dan dia juga menatap ku. "Ini pertama kalinya saya naik mobil Polisi dan terjebak salju"

Dia tersenyum masam. "Maafkan saya. Kita jadi terjebak di dalam mobil"

"Tidak" kepala ku menggeleng. "Ini pemadangan yang sangat langkah. Jarang sekali menikmati cahaya bulan seperti ini"

Apalagi jika menikmati cahaya bulan dengan Polisi setampan Tuan Wu. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?

Apa dia masih _single_? Kira-kira berapa usianya? Apa dia tinggal sendirian?

Kris Wu. Hmm...

Mungkin aku harus mencari tahu tentang Polisi tampan ini. Tapi dimulai darimana?

O-oh! Apa sebaiknya kami bertukar nomor saja?

"Tuan Zitao" ー "Tuan Wu"

Aku menatapnya geli, dan dia tersenyum miring.

"Silahkan anda duluan" kataku. Dia mengangguk kecil.

"Eh, begini... Mungkin saya boleh meminta nomor telepon anda? Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu, anda juga bisa menghubungi saya"

"Tentu!" jawabku senang dengan senyum lebar.

Menjalin hubungan dengan Polisi Ketua Distrik terdengar keren, bukan?

 **END**

© **Yiruma** \- Moonlight

Ini lanjutan **What Beautiful Stars** :3

Oh iya, kalian bisa pilih salah satu judul dari karya Yiruma yang ingin di jadikan _fanfic_. Sebut aja di komen,dan nanti akan saya pilih2 :)

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
